


Home Is Here with You

by Airotcivwrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Space Gays, keith tries his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airotcivwrites/pseuds/Airotcivwrites
Summary: “Lance, come here.”His voice is like honey in the spring, rich, smooth and warm.Lance doesn’t fight it, this has happened many times already. He knows the drill, Keith knows the drill, and for a second Lance is almost embarrassed that his mental breakdowns are this frequent.Almost.In which Lance has an episode, but luckily his cute boyfriend is there to comfort him.





	Home Is Here with You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever posting fanfiction so let me know what you think! :D

He can feel it building in the back of his throat - _choking, s_ uffocating him from within. _God,_ Lance thinks, _I’m pathetic._ And boy does he feel pathetic right now. The tears are leaving a burning trail from his eyes down to the curvature of his jaw, and he has never really expected crying to hurt so much.

His eyes feel numb.

So there he sits, curled up against the thick glass that separates him from the coldness of space in the corner of his bedroom. Lance makes a move to wipe at his eyes but at that exact moment a light _whooshing sound_ is heard and the automatic door to his bedroom opens up. Of course his first instinct is to hide - which isn’t hard considering he’s curled up in a _fucking ball_ , but apparently whoever came in seems to already know where he is. Lance mentally curses his predictability and quickly wipes at his eyes in an attempt to erase the tears. It doesn’t work. He already knows who it is, considering the sound and pace of their footsteps. Or, well, _his_ footsteps.

And man, he _really_ doesn’t want to face Keith right now. His eyes are red and his face is splotchy from the salty tears.

Lance isn't pretty when he cries.

Keith walks towards Lance’s hiding spot (which currently is on the floor smushed between the emptiness of space and his own bed). He can hear Keith pause on the other side of his bed.

Keith waits.

Lance can feel the way Keith’s eyes bore into him, as if looking into his soul. He feels vulnerable. There’s no pressure or demand to look up, but Lance does anyway. If only to see Keith’s pretty face. And _dios_ is Keith pretty. All sharp angles and soft features. The light from the hallway creates a stark contrast between shadows, casting splashes of light across the red paladin’s face. Keith’s high cheekbones are well defined by the lighting, while his dark eyes seem to reflect the stars outside of Lance’s window as they sparkle. And Lance can’t help but stare. Keith catches his eye immediately and Lance knows he’s trapped.

 _Oh well, as if he’d be able to look away_.

Keith’s voice sounds resigned when he speaks.

“Lance, come here.” His voice is like honey in the spring, rich, smooth and _warm_. Lance doesn’t fight it, this has happened many times already. He knows the drill, Keith knows the drill, and for a second Lance is almost embarrassed that his mental breakdowns are this frequent.

Almost.

He feels bad that Keith has to go through his with him. Whatever _this_ even is. Irregular bouts of self-hatred and depression? Yeah, maybe that’s what this is. But Keith never complains and Lance is grateful for that. Deep down inside Lance knows that Keith would never judge him - ever. They both have their struggles and Lance tries his best to be there for Keith when he needs him, even though it isn’t often. Lance suddenly feels emotionally exhausted and very carefully crawls onto the bed into Keith’s waiting arms. Hesitantly, he makes his way into Keith’s lap. Keith feels warm. _Keith is always warm,_ his mind helpfully supplies. Lance doesn’t disagree. Slim but strong arms encircle him and pull him against a solid chest.

Its safe.

Its comforting.

Its _home._

And Lance has the urge to cry again, so he does. Another wave of sobs rack his body, nearly shaking him to the core. All the while Keith stokes his back and plays with his hair. Keith doesn’t say anything, he only hums comfortingly. It’s another fifteen minutes before Lance can even begin to calm down. The crying lessens to a point where it is practically non-existent and Keith begins to speak. His voice once again has that feathery-soft lightness to it.

It’s charming, really.

“What was it this time?” Lance shifts around - suddenly uncomfortable. His voice is cracked and wispy, somewhat paper-thin.

“I-I really..Keith I don’t know.”

That’s a lie. Lance does know, he just doesn’t feel like talking about it.

“Bad dream?” Keith supplies and Lance nods because it's partially true.

Nightmares were common for him, and they certainly didn’t help with his homesickness. Even small naps (like the one he had taken about an hour ago before he awoke in a cold sweat) were filled with twisted, terrifying images. Lance hadn’t slept in god knows how long. The lack of sleep was really starting to take it’s toll on him. And it’s not like he didn’t like sleep - he did. Very much so in fact. It was because Lance _couldn’t_ sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, his head was filled with images of his mother and of his many siblings. His family - who was probably looking for him, missing him. His family…who probably thought he was dead _._ And _oh boy_ , Lance did not want to deal with that or any of the other terrible scenarios that frequented his dreams. So it was simple, he didn’t sleep. It wasn’t affecting anybody but him…and sometimes Keith. Keith always worried about him, much to Lance’s chagrin. But Lance can't deny it, Keith's a sweetheart.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Keith’s raspy, rugged voice asks.

Lance shakes his head. He doesn't want to talk about it. More sobs bubble in his chest and crawl up his throat. He's crying again. Keith starts cursing and embraces him.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs, “I shouldn’t have asked.”

Lance starts shaking his head. Because Keith should know, they were together after all. Through his hiccuping Lance manages to speak.

“No, no i-it’s okay Keith. It’s okay.” His voice cracks from lack of use.

Keith doesn't say anything and they continue huddling together. Instead, he starts placing kisses underneath Lance’s eyes, where the tears have previously been tracking. Eventually, the kisses start to actually tickle and a small gasp erupts from Lance’s throat. Keith’s eyes sparkle mischievously. Lance laughs uneasily, feeling his tears completely dry up. Before Lance can blink two calloused hands find their way to his waist. And then the torture begins. Keith isn't a cruel person…most of the time. But when it comes to tickling Lance, there is no greater evil. Lance begins shrieking and gasping as soon as Keith’s gloved fingers start running across his sides. It's pure agony. Much to his surprise, Lance begins to laugh. Genuine, obnoxious laughter echoes throughout the room.

Keith is laughing too, his cheeks flush from elation.

Keith is having the time of his life, pressing small kisses to Lance’s cheeks as he continues his assault.

“KEITH!",Lance all but shrieks,”Stop it! I’m begging you!”

It's a wonder Keith can even understand him, considering the sounds he's making.

Keith grins, sly as a fox. “Make me, sharpshooter.”

So Lance does.

He reaches up and yanks Keith by the hair, pulling the red paladin towards his mouth in one fluid motion. The laughter ceases and in it’s place are quiet gasps and moans.

Keith’s mouth is even warmer than his body.

Lance can't help but feel satisfied when Keith moans particularly loud as he sucks on Keith’s bottom lip. The blue paladin is enjoying himself, but the moment is cut short when Keith swiftly pulls away. Lance makes a strangled whine, obviously not happy with the current turn of events.

Keith is staring at Lance, oddly quiet. His hair is messier than usual and his mouth appears red and swollen from their impromptu make-out session.

“Lance.” Keith whispers, his voice low and gravely.

Lance stares back, face flushed.

Keith’s dark eyebrows are scrunched together in concentration. He gently chews on his lip - as if thinking hard about something.

Lance is just thinking about how he would like to be the one chewing on those lips.

Lance shifts, a little curious, and a little annoyed at Kieth for not pining him down to the bed _right that second_. He decides he’s had enough and is about to speak his mind when Keith cuts him off.

“What if you just slept in my room?”

A second passes.

Then another.

Lance is suddenly silent, cheeks tinted a blistering red. _Well shit, wasn’t expecting that._ he thinks.

It’s a surprise…but not a bad surprise. Just unexpected. Lance looks at Keith through widened eyes. Keith’s face is positively _glowing_ red. Silence stretches between them and somehow Keith becomes redder.

Lance can’t speak.

His mouth is sealed shut and won’t open. He is just so…so _awestruck._ Would Keith really do that for him? Does Keith really love him enough to put up with his kicking and sheet hogging _every night?_ Lance is about to ask when Keith abruptly stands up. His hair is disheveled and Keith is completely and utterly flustered. He is an absolute mess from head to toe. It is there that Lance decides he has never seen anything more beautiful.

“Sorry, that was weird. I was weird - sorry.” the red paladin mumbles as he moves to make his escape.

However, before he can, a long arm shoots out and grips his wrist gently.

Lance is laughing.

_Lance is laughing!_

Keith feels even more embarrassed and is about to shake Lance off and make a break for it when the laughter suddenly dwindles.

“Keith, Keith I would love that.” and Lance’s voice has never sounded so sure.

Keith spins around, confused.

“You would?” He asks in mild confusion.

The burnet chuckles once more, his eyes reflecting pure adoration. Lance finally stands up from the bed and wraps both of his long arms around Keith’s waist.

“Of course I would dumb ass. I was just surprised.”

Keith starts blushing again when Lance nuzzles into the spot between his shoulder and neck. His voice sounds nervous and unsure when he next speaks.

“Why were you surprised?”

Lance snorts, his warm breath ghosting along Keith’s collar bone. The red paladin tentatively wraps his own arms around Lance’s lean frame. Keith can feel Lance smile into the crook of his neck.

“Imagine this, someone who you’ve looked up to for years - _years Keith_ \- cares about you enough to let you sleep in their bed with them. It’s - It’s a lot to process. Especially the part where _you_ care about _me_.”

Lance finishes his statement in a whisper.

There’s a sudden flash of disbelief on Keith’s face.

“Of course I care about you Lance! You’re perfect.” Keith says it with such certainty, that Lance’s eyes start to tear up again.

They stand there, holding onto each other in the dark.

“Keith?”

There’s a humming noise and Lance smiles.

“Keith, I love you.” There’s a slight pause, and then an answer.

“Well I’m glad you do, or this would’ve been really awkward.”

Keith looks into his eyes, and Lance is about to ask what he means when suddenly, there is another pair of lips on his. Lance can’t help it, he moans.

Maybe it’s because space has left Lance touch-starved. But he suspects it has more to do with Keith’s kissing skills, and less with his dead sex life. The kiss is over to soon, and the cuban boy buries his head in Keith’s shoulder.

And Lance is laughing again.

“What are you laughing at?” Keith asks, almost sounding indignant.

Lance is glowing.

“I’m just really _, really_ happy. Y’know?”

And Keith does.

Lance makes it his mission to place hundreds of small kisses upon Keith’s body. There is a strange light-ness in the air and Lance has never felt better. Sure, he is trillions upon billions of light-years from Earth, but right now he’s the most at home he’s ever been.

Especially with Keith.

Keith is his home now.

Even if Keith has trouble saying ‘I love you too.’ But Lance is perfectly fine with that, Keith has always been strange like that. Besides, he shows how much he loves Lance with actions, not words. They enjoy the silence together until Keith decides to break it.

“I know that you have bad dreams and you miss home sometimes. Just know I’m always going to be here for you…okay?” Keith mumbles into his hair and Lance nods.

Then he smiles.

Because he does know. Keith is always going to be there for him, whether he needs him or not. Slowly Lance looks up into Keith’s stormy, dark eyes. The light from the passageway once again illuminates his high cheekbones.

Keith is wonderful.

Lance wants to tease him.

“So…does this make you my boyfriend now?” Lance laughs as Keith playfully rolls his eyes.

“You idiot. We’ve been together this whole time!”

“What, you can’t say _boyfriends_ or something?” Lance jests happily, watching as Keith’s face contorts in irritation.

“Well, I don’t know. What do you want me to say?”

Keith sounds slightly distressed and Lance decides that’s enough abuse for one day. Suddenly Lance feels his stomach rumble and he groans into Keith’s neck.

“C’mon lover boy, enough of this. I’m starved. You?” Lance says as he begins to pull Keith in the direction of the dining hall.

“I guess I am sort of hungry.” Keith grumbles. He complies to Lance’s insistent tugging and is led towards the dining hall.

Until he bumps his nose into Lance’s back.

Lance had stopped in the middle of the passageway.

Keith’s about to ask _what now_? When the brunet suddenly spins around and looks Keith in the eyes, a hand coming up to cup the side of his face. Lance grins that toothy smile of his and leans in to kiss Keith smack on the lips. It’s a good kiss. A _really_ good kiss. There’s just the right amount of tongue and Keith is opting to skip dinner because _his meal is right there_ when Lance pulls back.

“I love you, you dork.” and Keith can’t keep the blush from reaching his ears.

The red paladin tries his best to speak his mind and manages a weak,“I love you too.”

And Lance’s face suddenly brightens up, somehow brighter than before.

Lance then grabs his hand, making sure to lace their fingers together.

“Vamos _, babe_.”

He ends that sentence with a wink and Keith resists the urge to roll his eyes. As they walk into the dining hall they smile at each other. Lance grins as he greets the other paladins and gently squeezes Keith’s hand.

Because he knows that there is no one else he would rather be stuck here with.

_Because Home is here with you._

_Home is here with you._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> Come harass me on Tumblr.  
> >>> airotcivwrites


End file.
